My One And Only
by Koomari
Summary: Rin is a mute, Sesshoumaru is a depressed VicePresident of his father's company. Bankotsu is in love with Jakotsu, Rin's adopted brother. Rated for Yaoi, violence, emoness and adult themes. Pairings: SxR IxK MxS KxA BxJ. Thank you! Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

Rin is a mute and Sesshoumaru is a depresed Vice-President of his father's company. His love for Rin is so strong yet he never told her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, wanted her to never leave his side. He wanted to be with her for eternity. Rin is a mute who can talk but refuses to. Jakotsu, her adopted older brother is a gay but never told anyone. Bankotsu, the man whose heart beat for Jakotsu. SxR, IxK, MxS, KxA, JxB.( kikyo and Kagura bashing.) There's yaoi inside here. If you do not like Yaoi, please don't read. Rated for violence, emo-ness and...

Inuyasha does not belongs to me.

Read and review please. It will make me real happy!

**My One And Only**

( Childhood)

A five years old Rin Toshiya was standing at the cemetery, eyes never leaving her parent's grave. "Come, Rin. It's time to go.", a lady dressed in a black suit took Rin's hand and they both walked to the car that was waiting for them. Inside the car, as they were on the highway, the lady spoke to Rin. "Now Rin, we're going to a place where you will stay with other kids Over there, they will play and have fun with you. Won't you be happy?" Rin just looked down and stared at the leather seat, not saying a word.

Soon, they arrived in front of Kugari's Orphanage. As the woman went to a counter in the lobby, Rin stood nearby a plant, looking at her surrounding. The room was painted yellow, with a few white sofas, tables and a few potted plants. "There. This are all her particulars and do take note that she is mute. So, she will officially now be living here.", the lady said to an elderly woman behind a counter. "Mute, did you say? We've never had a mute child before, but I think we can handle it.", the woman told the lady. Just then, the door opened and a boy of seven walked in with a man holding his arm.

"Let go of me! Why did you bring me here?! Let me out of this place!", a boys shouted, his eyes filled with tears, struggled to get his arm's out of the man's grip. "You are coming here whether you like it or not! I've had it with you! You piece of trash!", the man yelled to the boy. "Hey, let go of me! You're hurting me!" Rin's eyes were wide opened as she witness the scene that was in front of her. 'Why is that boy crying? Did he lose his family like Rin?', Rin thought. Without thinking any further, she ran towards the man and bit on his free hand. "Argh!", the man yelled in pain, the grip on the boy had loosened. The boy took the chance to yanked his arm free from the man's grip. He took the girl's hand and ran to hide behind a sofa that was nearby.

"Are you alright?", the lady asked as she inspect the man's hand. "I'm fine. Thanks.", he said as he walked towards the counter. "Rin! Why did you do that? That's was a bad thing to do! Well, I've finished my job here. SO Rin, you are staying here, until some nice family adopt you. Understood? All your belongings are inside that bag. Good Bye, Rin.", the lady said and walk out of the lobby and into her car. 'What?! Rin is staying here?!', Rin thought as she sobbed silently.

"Yeah, that boy is a nuisance. He'll be staying here where some other family that can put up with him adopt him. I can't stand that boy.", the man gave the paper works to the elderly woman. "You'll be staying here, just like I said. And don't ever thin of coming back to my house!", the man looked at the boy with glee and walked out the door laughing. "I won't go back to that place you called home, even if you begged me too!", the boy shouted and stuck his tongue out. "Hey, you saved my life. Thank you! Will you be my friend? I'm Jakotsu. Jakotsu Fukari.", he said to Rin. Rin looked at him and nod her head. Jakotsu wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. We're both dump into this place, but we have each other for company.", he said. Rin smiled and nod her head happily.

"Rin, Jakotsu. Come. I'll bring you to your room. You'll be sleeping in the same room.", the elderly woman said as they walked up a wooden stairs. "Neh, Rin? Why won't you talk?", Jakotsu asked as they walked up the stairs. "Rin is a mute. In other words, she cannot talk. And if you ask why, it's because either she lose her voice or she could not speak from birth.", the woman carried their bags answered him as they walked towards a door. "Room 105 will be your room from now on. Dinner is served at Seven pm, breakfast at seven am, lunch at twelve pm. Inside the room, there will be two beds, two desk, two wardrobes and a bathroom. Understood?", the elderly woman asked. "Yes.", Jakotsu replied while Rin nod her head. She opened the door as the children walked in. She left their bags on the floor, closed the door and walked down the stairs to the lobby.

They looked at the room which has two windows with white curtains. They went into the bathroom which has a mirror, sink, toilet and a shower room. "Well then, Rin, let's start to make this room feel more like home.", Jakotsu said as he brought their bags to the middle of the room. Rin nod her head and soon they started unpacking and started placing their belongings into the appropriate places. Soon they were done, and they sat at their own bed. "You know, Rin, I will get out of this place. I'll find a place of my own and stayed there. Life will be great!", Jakotsu said as he looked at Rin. Rin smiled at him. "Rin, I don't care that you are mute. You'll always be my best friend. My first friend.", Jakotsu said to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The song is not mine. It's Junni Kokki's Shihouka. Read and Review please! Thank you!

(Pre-School)

"So this is where we go? To learn new stuff huh?", Jakotsu was muttering under his breath. Rin was clinging to his arm, frightened. Over the time, Rin and Jakotsu has some how become protective of each other, they treated each other as their own siblings. They tend to stay away from the other kids in the orphanage as they do not trust anyone. "Hello. You must be Jakotsu. I'm the teacher here. I'm Mrs.Hinari. You must be Jakotsu and that little girl behind you must be Rin. How are you?", a woman knelt down in front of them and extend her hand out. "Get away from us. We are fine alone.", Jakotsu said as they took a step back away from the woman.

(IN a branded Mercedes Car)

"Father, explain this. Why must I go to that wretched place with the half-breed and his group of crazy minions?", Sesshoumaru Taisho asked his Dad. "Hey! We're not his crazy minions!", Miroku Kizuna shouted. "Sesshoumaru, he is your brother and they are your cousins, as the older one of the group, it's your duty to protect them.", Inu No Taisho said to his son wearily. ( The group he meant consist of: Sesshoumaru Taisho, aged 8. Inuyasha Taisho, aged 6. Miroku Kizuna, aged 6. Kouga Yishiro, aged 6. Bankotsu Sakishi, aged 7.)

"So this is why, I started school late?!", Sesshoumaru said angrily. "Hey, shut up!", Inuyasha yelled. "Do you want to see how it will be like with your head twist to the back.", Sesshoumaru said, eyes turning red. "Dad!", Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshoumaru! Calm down! We're gonna be reaching soon.", Inu No Taisho sigh. 'Now I know why Izayoi left me to bring them to Pre-School.' Once they stopped, a woman was waiting for them, she bowed to Inu No Taisho as the group step out of the car.

"There. All the kids are here, and remember they always fight so try to keep them away from each other, especially Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Okay, kids. Have fun and I'll pick you up later! Bye!", Inu No Taisho said and went in to the car, and the car speed off. "Hi! Welcome to Tokyo's Shinichiro Pre-School! We hope you will have a great time here!", the woman said and beamed at them but she found no one was listening to her. Nobody was there, she turned her head and look as the group walked towards the Pre-School. "Crazy preppy woman.", they said.

(Back to Jakotsu and Rin)

As they were led into the classroom, the other kids looked at them. "Now children. This is your new classmates and friends. You'll all be good friends, won't you?", the woman said and left the room. "Hey! You! The boy with the long hair!", a boy shouted to Jakotsu. He turned to look at the boy. "Why is your hair long? Are you trying to be a girl?", the boy said and the class was filled with laughter. Jakotsu was angry but he figured that the boy was just a waste of his time. He spotted a piano and led Rin to it.

"Neh, Rin. I can played the piano. Mom taught me before…before she left the world.", Jakotsu said sadly. Rin smiled at Jakotsu and nod her head. She wanted to cheer him up. "You know, your smile always made people happy.", Jakotsu said as he carried her up to the piano's stool and went to sat himself beside her. "I'll play a tune for you.", he said as his fingers went dancing across the piano's keyboards.

Unknown to them, the classroom door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped in with the rest following behind him. The class took a look at them and burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru looked at them annoyed. "Look! They have long AND WHITE hairs! Hahaha!", the class laughed. Inuyasha looked angry. 'Just because Sesshoumaru and mine hair is white and long doesn't mean that we're different. Yeah, I've got ears on the top of my head.' Miroku had tied his hair with a small black rubber band at the end of his head that look like a rat's tail. Kouga has a brown headband and his hair was tied high up while Bankotsu has a long braid at the end of his head. They looked pissed off when they spotted the only two who never laughed at them.

Jakotsu was playing the piano when the class started laughing. 'Stupid fools!', he thought. "There. That's the end. Why don't you play a tune for me Rin?", Jakotsu said. Sesshoumaru and the group have started walking towards them. Rin smiled and took her place. She touched the piano's keyboard and smiled. Soon she started playing and unknown to her, she started singing. Singing, a song that her mother had sang to her. It was the only thing that Rin had strong memories of.

"watashi no kawaii ningyou

suteki na kimono kisemashou

kirakira kin no kanzashi

shiawase wo ageru

watashi no kawaii ningyou

kirei na obi mo agemashou

akane no sango kazatta

utsukushii obi yo

megumi ooki yutaka na kuni

hana ga afure

machikado ni hora kikoeru

yorokobi utau koe ga

watashi no kawaii ningyou

yasahiku daite agemashou

kurenai iro no kuchibiru

asenai you ni

megumi ooki yutaka na kuni

kaze ga soyogi

machikado ni kikoeru uta

towa ni chikau shiawase wo

towa ni chikau shiawase wo..."

As Rin fingers slowly stopped, she smiled and turn to Jakotsu. He stared wide eyes at her. Sesshoumaru was struck by her melodic voice as he stood rooted to the ground. "Rin. You CAN sing! So, which means you can talk!", Jakotsu hugged her and smiled. Sadly, Rin shake her head, signing that she could not speak. Jakotsu looked at her and smiled. "It's really ok, if you cannot speak. I know that I understand you.", he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa! That was like the most coolest thing ever!", Inuyasha shouted. Waking the rest from their stupor. Rin and Jakotsu turned their heads and look at them. Inuyasha freeze as he was afraid that they would also burst out laughing like the rest of the kid. Instead they jump down from the stool and smiled at them. "Thank you!", Jakotsu said. "You are not amused by our looks?", Sesshoumaru asked. Rin shook her head and Jakotsu said no. "Well, no need for anymore nonsense talk, you both are officially our friend!", Kouga said, while Bankotsu agreed. Miroku went up and took Rin's hand. "My lady, will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?", he asked. Rin just looked freaked out as Jakotsu was starting to get pissed. Sesshoumaru hit his head and pulled him away by his ears. "Sorry about that, he is a pervert.", Sesshoumaru apologized. Rin and Jakotsu just laughed at the funny antics.

The rest of their Pre-School years was spend in happiness. Soon, they moved on to Elementary, Junior High, Soon they met each other again in High School. During their Elementary, and Junior High School days, Rin and Jakotsu went to another School. During the years, Rin had learned Sign languages and was able to converse more easily, if not she'll stick to her old method, a notepad and a pen. It was the first day of High School, that Sesshoumaru and his gang was standing in front of the school's gate.

Over the years, His gang made new friends and fall in love. Inuyasha was standing beside his brother, Kagome Higurashi, his girlfriend was in his arms. "Whoa…Look like this school is popular…", he said as he watched students walking into the school. "You said it, dude!", Miroku come up from behind, his hand was holding his girlfriend's hand, Sango Tajiya. "Well, it's true, many have applied here.", she said. Kouga just smirked and said, "Well, they just have to beware of us then." "Oh no, Kouga! You and your mischief will not be tolerated in this school.", his girlfriend, Ayame Ookami said.

Only Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu were left single. Sesshoumaru's heart was taken but the girl he loved has never knew, same to Bankotsu. He found out that he was a Bi-Sexual after dating a couple of times but he found out, actually his heart beat for a special someone. "Wait! Hold on…Isn't that Rin..? And Jakotsu…?", Inuyasha said. "Where? Where are they?", Miroku said anxiously, the boys have missed them so much. "Alright, who are they? It better don't be some other girl or whore that..", Kagome said. "How dare you say that about Rin?!", Sesshoumaru's cold voice said. Kagome looked at him and saw that Sesshoumaru was angry. "I'm sorry…", she apologized. "It's ok, actually. We don't mind. Rin and Jakotsu was a special someone to all of us.", Bankotsu said. "They were?", Sango asked. "Yup! You'll love them once you get to meet them, but still, we do not know if that was them?", Miroku said. "Well, let's go! We don't wanna be late.", Kouga said as they walked into the school.

They found their homeroom class and went to took their seat. A man walked in and the class greeted him. "Good Morning Class. I'm Mr.Hokage, your Homeroom teacher. Now, I shall take your attendance, raise your hand when I called out your name." "Kikyo Miharu. Kagura Kazaki. Yura Tesuki. Kanna Shihoru. Tsubaki Kikuri. Kagome Higurashi. Sango Tajiya. Ayame Ookami. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. Miroku Kizuna. Kouga Yishiro. Bankotsu Sakishi……………" There was a knock on the door. The teacher went to open it and there was the school clerk with two student in front of her. She passed a note to him and left the room.

"Jakotsu Fukari and Rin Toshiya. Welcome. I'm your Homeroom teacher, Mr.Hokage. You may take your seat now.", he said. Rin and Jakotsu went towards the only seats that were left is behind Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu. As they sat, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru turned their heads to look at them. 'This can't be…Is this the Rin?', Sesshoumaru thought. Soon, it was lunch and the students went out of the room.

"Damn. This school is huge. Where do we find them?", Inuyasha said in frustration. As they walk through the School's park, they spotted Rin and Jakotsu sitting on a bench eating. "Rin! Jakotsu!", Inuyasha shouted and ran to hug them, followed by Miroku and Kouga. The impact was so great they were both knocked off the bench. "Inuyasha, are you trying to kill them?", Kagome asked.

They help Rin and Jakotsu up. Sesshoumaru went to hug Rin while Bankotsu hug Jakotsu. "I miss you, so much. Rin.", Sesshoumaru whispered to her ears. It send a tingle down Rin's back but she brush it off. "Neh, Bankotsu. You are hugging me to tight.", Jakotsu said as he tried to gasp for air. "Sorry.", Bankotsu said and let go of him. "Rin, Jakotsu. We miss you so much! How have you been doing?", Miroku asked. "Yeah, let me introduce you to them. They are Rin and Jakotsu, our real and first best friends from Pre-School", Miroku said to the girls as Rin and Jakotsu waved their hands. "Oh my god! She's so cute! And your hair is perfect! What product did you use?", he girls asked as they hugged Rin and Jakotsu. "You know, you have to come shopping with us. We'll have the greatest time of our life!", Kagome said to Rin. _That'll be nice! Thanks! _Kagome read the words on the notepad that Rin showed her. "She's mute. I hope you'll understand.", Jakotsu said sadly. "Hey, it's not a problem at all. We don't mind.", Sango said, smiling.

"That's your girlfriends, I presume.", Jakotsu turned and said to Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga. The trio blushed. _The three of you looked cute when you blushed. You must treat them well, guys. I know we'll be great friends with them just like we were best friends._ Rin wrote. "We will, Rin! We will!", the trio said together that made all of them laughed. 'Rin, you looked much beautiful than before. How I miss you so. How I love you so…', Sesshoumaru thought. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because of Jakotsu?', Bankotsu thought.

Unknown to the group, Rin and Jakotsu hid a big secret from them. When they started going to Elementary school, they started getting abused from the Orphanage. The bruises and scars were hidden away with concealer and long sleeve shirts. As they started walking back to class, Sesshoumaru walked beside Rin. "I really miss your singing. Will you sing for me? You lost your voice by some tragic accident but you can talk when you want to. Am I right?", he asked her. Rin stopped on her tracks and looked at his eyes. It showed coldness and warmth to her. She placed a finger to her lips and held out her pinkie finger. "You want me to keep this a…secret?", he asked her. She nod her head. They hook pinkies. "I promise you that I will not tell anyone about this.", he said. She smiled.

They finished High School and went their separate ways.

(one day)

"Rin. I promise you that once I'm legally an adult. I'll bring you away from this crazy place! I promise to protect you always!", Jakotsu said as he ran with a bag on his shoulder, out of the orphanage doors. Rin and Jakotsu were trying to escape the Orphanage, they have enough of the beatings from them. Rin was caught but Jakotsu managed to escaped.

(2 years later)

An 18 year old man was standing at the Orphanage's Lobby Counter. The elderly woman was filling out the particulars for him. "So, you want to adopt Rin Toshiya. Your particulars and money please.", the elderly woman said to him. "It will be difficult for you as you will be adopting a mute child.", the elderly woman said as she looked at his particulars. "Ja-Jakotsu Fu-Fukari?", she was shocked. "Any problems?", he said as he smirked. "Okay, Rin. You are adopted by this nice young man to be his sister…", a lady said to Rin as they walked into the lobby. Rin looked up at the man and cried. "Onii-san! Jakotsu Onii-san!", she said and ran to hug him. "I miss you so much, Rin! Come now, let's get out of this place.", Jakotsu said as he took back his particulars. He pick up her bag and the both of them walked out of the Orphanage's door.


	4. Chapter 4

(After 6 years)

Jakotsu and Rin had rented an apartment to stayed but financially their barely making enough money to pay their rent. After finishing university, they both found a good job that paid well. Rin became a columnist and a writer while Jakotsu is a editor and writer for 'Desire', Japan's woman magazine. 'Desire' soon became Japan's best-selling Woman's magazine.

(Present time)

"Right, this is Riyu with the latest scoops. Sesshoumaru Taisho, the vice-president for Japan's top company, ranking second in the world, is rumored dating Supermodel, Kagura Kazaki. Well, seems like the hot bachelor got hook up! And ladies, the long wait is over! 'Desire' has launched their latest magazine out! You can start getting them tomorrow in stores. I heard that the latest magazines had a few surprises from our favourite columnist and writer, Rin. Also, the last but best news is that 'J.R' the mysterious pop band had a new song, titled Honey Punch. Their website had stated that this song is very energetic and is a memory from their childhood. And lucky us, We get to played the song, here, right now! So, enjoy!"

"Have you boys finished cleaning your room?", Izayoi shouted up the stairs. "We'll soon be finished Mom!", Inuyasha shouted back. "Turned the volume up, Miroku. It's J.R newest song!", Koga said to Miroku. "Right!", he walked to the middle of the crowded hallway and turned up the volume on the radio. "It's great listening to their song and cleaning out our room. Man, it's like a jungle in there!", Inuyasha said tiredly. "Well, if you tried to keep your room tidy, we would not have to do this.", Bankotsu has offered in helping them cleaning their rooms. "Shut up and do your work, half-breed. You better clear up this hallway soon.", Sesshoumaru cold voice said.

"Damn! You can just walk through it.", Inuyasha retorts back. "You and your minions are the caused of this mess.", Sesshoumaru said as he carried a few boxes and stacked them neatly on one wall. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru, for helping out.", Miroku said. "Alright, back to work!" As the song started…

sonna kao shite 'naide  
shiawase ga nigete inakunacchau  
mayotta toki wa sora wo mite  
itsudemo "soko" ni aru kara  
II kanji na Situation!  
MERODORAMAchiKKU na yokan!?  
ishoni Congratulation!  
tokubetsu na hito to  
yume ippai  
mee ippai  
amai amai ANATA to no ai wo  
sakebitai utaitai  
mou onaka ippai  
nandemo nai KOTO de  
butsukatte namida detarishite  
WAGAMAMA na atashi no tonari de  
kawaranai egao kureta  
zettai no Communication!  
yappa kore ga daiji desho?!  
yatta! Congratulation!  
tokubetsu na hito e  
yume ippai  
mee ippai  
kokoro kara anata e no ai wo  
sasaketai todoketai  
mou mune ga ippai  
motto ai ga ippai  
amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo  
tsukuritai tarinai  
demo onaka ippai  
KIRAKIRA shita PINMU iro shita hoshi tachi wo  
tsunagete HEART ni shite  
zutto kazatte oite  
futari no ai ai kasa wo sashite aruku  
ame ga yande niji ga dete  
zutto wasurenaide ite  
II kanji na Situation  
MERODORAMAchiKKU na yokan  
ishoni Congratulation!  
ANATA to futari  
yume ippai  
mee ippai  
amai amai ANATA to no ai wo  
sakebitai utaitai  
mou onaka ippai  
GO! GO! yume ippai  
kokoro kara ANATA e no ai wo  
sasaketai todoketai  
mou mune ga ippai  
motto ai ga ippai  
amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo  
tsukuritai tarinai  
demo onaka ippai  
sotto HIMITSU no KISS shite  
mou ai ga ippai  
Yea!

After the song ended, the hallway was cleared. "See, the song really does work! J.R rules!", Miroku said smiling and wiping his sweats away with his sleeves. "Hey, what is this?", Inuyasha said as he spotted a box in a pile of his clothes. He took it out and opened the box, insides were filled with photo albums, test papers, ornaments, presents, letters, toys. "Oh my god! How can I ever forget about this! Rin and Jakotsu!", Inuyasha said as he look at one of the photos. "Hmm? Hey it is!", Miroku said as he went to take a closer look. "You are intending to throw that away?", Sesshoumaru asked. "No way! How can I throw them away?!", Inuyasha said. "I'm bringing them down.", he said as he made his way down the stairs. Miroku and kouga went into their room to look for the box that was filled with their best friends.

Downstairs at the living room, the boys was rummaging through the boxes. "Hello, boys! How did your room cleaning go?", Inutaisho asked as he came back from work. "Great! Tiring! Okay!", was the response he get. As he sat down on one of the couches, Izayoi came in and brought him a glass of cold water. She sat down beside him and look at them. The group of boys was sitting on the floor looking at the items the boxes hold.

"What is all that?", Izayoi asked. "It's items that contains memories of our very best friends!", Inuyasha answered. "Ooh! Look! It's the project that Rin helped me do it. It got me an A+!" "Miroku, remember the notes we passed during high school in that old hag lessons, Jakotsu always helped us whenever we get caught passing them." "Keh! Hey, this is the photo that we took at Pre-School! It's during the trip to the zoo, ha! That was so fun! Scaring the other animals."

"Oh, you meant those two little angels that all of you said it was the best friends you've ever made? Oh, I remember! Rin used to have a little side ponytail at the side of her head while Jakotsu used a hairpin to held his hair.", Izayoi said. "Oh, those two kids from the Pre-School.", Inutaisho said as he smile. "Isn't Rin the girl that Sesshoumaru have a crush on?", he asked. "Father! I said that I do not have a liking towards that girl.", Sesshoumaru said angrily. "Don't be angry, my son. I'm just kidding." "Now, excuse me, I'm going back to my room.", Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of the room.

As he closed the door of his room, his leg gave way and he dropped down onto the floor. He looked up at one wall that was lined with shelves filled with pictures, ornaments and presents. Tears fell and rolled down his pale cheeks as he stood and went to his table. At the table was a photo frame, inside was a picture of Sesshoumaru and Rin, taken during their Pre-school and High School Years. As he sat down on the chair, he stared at the photo. 'Rin, why must you make my life so miserable? Six years has gone by, yet I could not take you off my mind. Why? I wanted to tell you how much I love you…Where are you, Rin? Without you, my life is useless…'

"He gone off crying again. Man, he's one depressed guy!", Inuyasha said. "Hope that he does not try anything stupid again. Suicides is not the best way to deal with problems. Like last week, he tried to take his life by using the knife to cut his wrist." "At least, he found life in music.", Miroku said. "Music?", Izayoi and Inutaisho said together. "Yup. He is always listening to J.R, just like Bankotsu." "Well, J.R is different. They remind us of someone else that we known, we have been searching them for a long time. Their songs bring peace in our soul…", Bankotsu said. "I agree!", Inuyasha said.

"Well then. Since we need a singer for our launch of the new jewellery, we can invite J.R to sing for us.", Inutaisho said. "That's a great idea but no one know who J.R is. They're a mysterious band.", Kouga said.

(Next Day)

"Quick! We have to get that magazine!!" Three woman could be seen running down the streets of Tokyo towards the newsagent.

Please Read and Review please! It'll make me happy to know that there is people who enjoyed my stories! And a big thank you for the two, kagome7304 and fluffycrush, who reviewed me!! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

As they reached the Newsagent, they were almost out of breath. "Please, three copy of 'Desire' please.", Kagome Higurashi said. As she hands the money to the shopkeeper, Sango Tajiya took the copies from the shopkeeper. "Alright, now next to Starbucks Café!", Ayame Ookami said as the trio rush to Starbucks.

As they sat down and ordered their drinks, they took out their copies of 'Desire'. Nearby them were also a group of Women reading 'Desire'. As their drinks came, they were reading the Ed's cut where the Editor of Desire wrote a note.

_**Ed's cut**_

_**Hey ladies, it's time to party and have fun! In this issue of 'Desire', you will find new fashion tips and makeup tips for this season! Inside you will also find a contest, the prizes are great! A trip to Japan's best Spa with your friends, expenses are all on us! Also, the winner that get to meet with the popular columnist with her friends will be revealed today!**_

_**And last of all, ladies who is a fan of J.R, I've brought you great news! J.R has launched a new album,! Though no comments were heard of them selling their songs on the market, so we could not get their songs at the stores, but you can still get to hear their new album on their website at **__**www.J. it's sad that J.R never have a CD out. I loved their songs.", Sango said sadly. "Ooh, quick! Turned to page 21, where Rin wrote her columns!", Ayame said excitedly.**_

_Hi, my friends! I've know that it's been long since the last issue but we can't help it. Many of the readers were sending letters to me and I thank you for that! In this issue, I shall give you answers to the letters you wrote to me asking for my advice and help._

_To Sad-Higurashi:_

_It seems that your boyfriend does not give you any respect. It's great that you demands some respect for him. Though you wrote to me that you sometime uses violence to gain some respect, but it's not always good to uses violence. You can have a talk with him as I think that it would be much better, your boyfriend could be willing to change just for you. Anyway, you go girl! We ladies, must have some respect! Your boyfriend's personality it's like someone I knew, he could be mean but he is extremely protective of you. I think that he really cares for you a lot and would change if you ask him to. Though you can always bribe him with using food as you wrote. Bribe him with a bowl of delicious Ramen that you cook for him, I'm sure he would give you all the respect you need._

_To AngryDemon-Slayer:_

_Do not be angry at what your boyfriend did. He can be pervert but you sure gave him a good punches! You rule!! If he does not care what you think, then do not care about what he think. This is what I call, A tooth for a tooth. If he flirts with some other girls, do not get angry. You walk away and flirts with some other guys, He would bound to get jealous and mend his ways to keep you by his side. I know that deep-down his perverted nature, he cares for you greatly._

_To AngryWolf:_

_You need your space and time to be alone. You cannot always spend your time with your guy. Yeah, it's great that you spend time with him. But sometimes following him to a sport game is not exactly a nice date. You said that you need time to spend time with your girlfriends, so you can have a nice talk with him. A talk with him would be great as he could understand that you really need the space and time alone with your friends to go shopping and pamper yourself. If he cares for you, he would understand, but if he doesn't. Just dump the guy and find a better one. I think that your guy will understand you._

_Alright, that's the end. Now is the time that all of you have been waiting for. Who will be the lucky winner and her friends to meet me? The winner of this contest is….Kagome Higurashi and her friends, Sango Tajiya and Ayame Ookami! Congratulations! I look forward to our meeting!_

_Rin._

"Oh my god!! We won!!", Kagome shouted. "Kagome, why didn't you tell us that you entered the contest?!", Ayame said. "I thought that it would be sad that if we did not win, I do not want the both of you to get sad.", she said. "But still, We won!!", Sango said happily. Nearby the women reading the magazine look at them and smile, some of them congratulate them. RingRing Kagome's mobile rang. "Hello?", she answered. "Is this Kagome Higurashi?", a sweet female voice asked. "Y-Yes, I am." "Congratulations on winning the contest! I'm Rin, the columnist for 'Desire'." "Oh My god!! You're the Rin? The columnist?!", Kagome shrieked. The women in Starbucks looked at Kagome and her friends. "Yes, I'm Rin. Congrats! I'm calling you to informed you on the time and venue of our meeting. I'll be meeting you this Friday in The Ari Restaurant at 1pm. I've already booked a table there so you and your friends will have lunch with me. The expenses will be on me, of course, as you're the winner of my contest. So, I'll see you this Friday afternoon. Goodbye and have a good day, Kagome!" "Bye…", Kagome said and she hang the phone.

"Oh my god!! I still cannot believe that we are actually meeting her! This must be a dream!", Sango said. The girls were at Kagome's room. "I know, think about all the things we could ask her!", Kagome said happily. Well, Friday is tomorrow, isn't it?", Ayame said dreamily. As the trio realized. "AHH!!" It's tomorrow! What should we do?! What should we wear?!" The girls panicked.

"Rin, looks like that you've already made a date with your winner.", Jakotsu said._ Right. And it's tomorrow at The Ari Restaurant at 1pm. I can't wait to meet them! I have to decide what I'm gonna wear tomorrow! Oh, and the gifts too! _Rin signed to Jakotsu. "Haha! Have fun, Rin!", Jakotsu smiled.

Three woman could be seen walking down the street to The Ari Restaurant dressed in beautiful dresses, as The Ari Restaurant is a high-class restaurant where rich celebrities were seen dining at. As they stood at the front counter, a waiter came to them. "Good Afternoon, Ladies. How may I help you?", he asked them. "Yes, we have a appointment with a Miss Rin, the columnist of 'Desire'.", Kagome said. "Oh, yes. She is here. I shall bring you to her table now.", he said as he led them to the table. Sitting at the table was a beautiful lady with smooth pale skin, long black hair that cascaded down her back, beautiful chocolate eyes with spidery eye-lashes. She have on a light makeup and she was wearing a beautiful green princess dress. The trio was awe by her looks, she was a petite lady, standing at 5 ft 3. Rin saw the trio and stood up to shook their hands, she motioned them to take their sit.

As Kagome, Sango, Ayame introduced themselves. Rin smiled and introduce herself.

It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rin Toshiya. Columnist and writer for 'Desire'. I'm happy to have this lunch with all of you., Rin wrote on a notepad and gave it to them. "Wait!! You are Rin? Rin Toshiya?", Kagome asked. Rin nod her head, looking at them confused. "Rin!, We missed you so much!", they said and hug her. "How've you been? Is Jakotsu okay? Do you remember us? We're your best friends from High School!" Rin's eyes were wide open as she remembered her friends. She smiled and hug them back.

The lunch they had was excellent. They talked and chatted about their past, they even exchanged contact number so they could get together again. Before they left, Rin gave them each a small gift bag, inside containing a CD, a teddy bear and a Swarovski Crystal pendant. The girls were happy as they made their ways to Inutaisho's mansion.

The girls were at the living room dancing to J.R song, 'Love Shine'.

Love love love love

Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah

Yeah!

"Sun Shine!!"

Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"

HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan

"Love Beat!!"

Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!!"

HIKARI abite

Soshite ANATA no moto e

Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai

Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no

Ari no mama de

Butsukatte ("Hey!")

Sunao ni natte

Koi no ATAKKU!!

Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri

Egao de ikou!! ("Let's go!")

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la lalala la

La la la la

La love you love you love you love you love sunshine

Setsunaku Amazuppai

Koi no hajimari wa

Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!

Kamisama Mou Chotto dake

Mimamotte kudasai.

HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara

Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!!!

"Hey, is that J.R song?", Inuyasha asked as they walked into the living room. The five guys have just came back from the company. "Yup! Rin gave us J.R CD!", Kagome said as she went to hug him. "What?! C-CD?! I thought they never have any CD out?", Miroku said. "Well, I don't know, but Rin gave us this CD containing J.R newest album! She is so cool!", Sango said as she gave Miroku a kiss on his cheek.

"We have to get that Cd!", Inuyasha said. "You can't. It's not available in stores. Guess the best thing being in the entertainment business is that you get to have their Cd.", Ayame said. As they sat down together, Miroku asked. "So, who is this mysterious Rin?" "We have a date with Rin. Rin Toshiya.", Kagome said. Sesshoumaru's ear perked up. "Rin..Toshiya..", he said softly. "Yup! Rin Toshiya! Our long lost best friend! We have lunch with her.", Sango said happily. "Man! We should have went! I miss her so much!! How she's been?", Inuyasha asked enviously. "You should have seen her! She completely changed. She looked like a goddess!! She's so beautiful!", Ayame said.

"Right, Sesshoumaru, this is for you. You can have it as, Sango and Ayame both have one, we could share with each other, so I do not need 1 anymore.", Kagome said as she hand him a Cd case. He took it and stared at it. The Cd case has Kagome's scent on it but there is one more scent which smell faintly of Sakura blossoms. "I'm giving my Cd to kouga, so you guys can share. I'll share with Sango and Kagome.", Ayame said as she hands her Cd to Kouga.

"Ayame…", Kouga said as he hug her. Sesshoumaru was still staring at the Cd case. 'Rin…My Rin, you came back…' "Ooh, I forgot to invite her to the Party launch of the new jewellery line!", Kagome suddenly remembered. "Have to give her a call!" "Quick, call her! Tell her that J.R will be singing live there too. We'll get to see them in person!", Inuyasha said. As Kagome dialed Rin's number, Sango was busy giving Rin's number to the guys. As Kagome switched on the Speaker on her 3G mobile, the guys waited to hear Rin's voice. "Hello.", a man answered. His voice was feminine and gentle. "Hi, this is Kagome, may I know who am I speaking to?", she asked. "Kagome! How are you? I'm Jakotsu! How've you been?", he asked. "Jakotsu!", she said happily! Bankotsu felt that he was in heaven. 'Jakotsu! My dear Jakotsu, I've missed you so much!' "Could you and Rin come to a party, this Sunday?", Kagome asked. "This Sunday? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Kagome, But we've got work, so we can't make it. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?", Jakotsu said sadly. "Oh, it's alright, Jakotsu. I'll call you again. We'll sure miss you.", Kagome said as they both hang up the call.

"Man, that's bad….I really hope that they could come.", Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru walked out the living room and went into his room. "My Rin, Where are you? I have to meet you…." "Sess, must be so depressed. He hasn't been eating or sleeping properly for a long time now. Hope, maybe, when he see J.R, he will be himself again.", Miroku said.

"It's sad, that we can't meet them. But we've got a performance and an invitation to Japan's Top Company's party. Well, as J.R, we can't say no. We have to get Ready, Rin.", Jakotsu said as he smiled at Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, The launch of Inutaisho's company Jewellery line.

As the guest started filling the ballroom which held many beautiful jewellery in it. Kagome was looking around with Sango and Ayame. "I can't wait for J.R to come up.", she said. "I know, I heard that J.R would only reveal their identity tonight at this performance. They also requested that no paparazzi to be in here, as they do not want the media to know, they wish to live a normal live.", Sango said. "Yup. Actually, we're lucky to be able to meet them. I wish Rin and Jakotsu were here though.", Ayame said. "Yup.", the two agreed with her. "Ladies, it's time for the speech.", Miroku said as they followed him to their table.

"Welcome to this launch of the new jewellery line. I thank you all for coming. The designer of the jewellery is my son, Sesshoumaru, he design it as a form of memory to a person, as what he told me. Tonight, we have a really special guest coming. The special guest is J.R, the famous mysterious pop band would be performing for us tonight.", Inutaisho said. Claps and cheers could be heard. "You go, dad!", Inuyasha shouted. "With no further ado, let's have them come up and perform for us.", Inutaisho said and walked down the stage.

As the curtains were raised, Inuyasha and the gang were excited and anxious to see who J.R really is. A lady dressed in a spaghetti strap long black evening gown with black high heels walked towards the microphone at the front of the stage, her long black hair swaying with every step she takes. With light makeup and a few accessories, Kagome, Sango and Ayame knew who she was. Behind her was her band, lead guitarist, Jakotsu, bass, Shippo, drums, Conrad. "Rin Toshiya!", Kagome exclaimed as she stood up with Sango and Ayame. Immediately, Sesshoumaru was beside Rin, looking at her face, slowly he kissed her lips. The guests were shocked.

Rin was shocked. A man that she did not know has just kissed her. Sesshoumaru lead Rin down the stage towards his table. "Rin! How could you lie to us?! You make us sad you know.", Sango said as she gave Rin a hug. Rin made a sorry sign and smiled. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Bankotsu hug her. "We've missed you so much Rin.", they said. Rin smiled as she went to bowed and greet Izayoi and Inutaisho. "Rin, come. The show must go on, neh?", Jakotsu said. Rin smiled and nod her head as she walked back up the stage.

"I can't believe we're her fan! They're J.R!", Inuyasha said. "Hey, do you guys wanna dance?", Miroku said as he pointed to the space near the stage that were meant for dancing. "Erm, Hi. We're J.R and we're your entertainment tonight! But before we start, let me introduced you to my dancers! We have Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru! So, don't be afraid to join us and dance.", Rin said as Inuyasha and the gang looked at her. She gave them a cheeky smile. 'Her voice is sweet and melodic….', Sesshoumaru said. "Izayoi, would you do me the honor?", Inutaisho asked. Izayoi nod her head and followed him to the dance floor. People soon followed and join them.

"Yay!", Rin suddenly say onto the microphone. The ballroom was filled with laughter as Rin blushed. 'She is still so childish and adorable.', Sesshoumaru smiled to himself.

"Alright, our first song is 'Lonely in Gorgeous'. Hope you enjoy!"

Gozen reiji, tobidashita

Tobira wo ketobashite

Garasu no kutsu ga warete

Doresu mo yabureta

Nee akirete iru n' deshou?

Oikaketemo konai

Namida ga afurete

Mou hashirenai wa...

Jerashii kamo... se-tsu-na-i...!!

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...

Party night...I'm Breaking my heart

Imasugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii

Heddoraito ga hikaru

...where are you Bad boy?

Ai no Sukaafu de namida wo fuite

Nani mo mienai

Hoshikuzu wo kakiatsume

Anata ni butsuketai

Naze kamau no?

Jibun shika ai senai kuse ni...

Shitsuren kamo... maji na no...?!

Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...

Party time...umaranai

Anata ga inai to karappo na sekai

Yume no tsudzuki ga mitai

"I miss you Bad boy"

Kirameki no naka ni tojikomenaide

Kowarete shimau wa

"Lonely in Gorgeous"

I'm Breaking my heart

Where are you Bad boy?

"Lonely in Party night"

"Lonely in Gorgeous"

I'm Breaking my heart

I miss you Bad boy

"Lonely in Party time"

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...

Party night...waraenai

Nani mo iranai tada soba ni ite

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...

Party night...

I'm Breaking my heart

Anata ga nokoshita

Kirameki no hako no naka de

Kodoku wo daite ugokenai

Nani mo iranai no tada soba ni ite

Hizamazuite watashi wo mite

Ai wo chikatte

As the song end, the whole ballroom was filled with cheers and claps for J.R. "Yeah man! You go girl!!" "You rocks!"

"Our next song is 'Ready'. Enjoy!", Jakotsu said.

OK? OK?

OK? OK?

Sometimes with my heart

I feel like just runnning away "Why?", Kouga shouted.

Doko demo nai, dokoka

My pretty sadness

Uketomete

Hi! pretty princess

Let's have a tea together

Get Ready?

Then if you come!

I'll sing for you "Really?", Inuyasha shouted.

...& just for me

Nanika ga kawaru made

Yeah baby

Nan ni mo iwanaide

Koe wo koroshite nomikonde

OK?

Mou sukoshi dake soba ni iru nara

Kokoro wo misetemo ii

My pretty sadness

Kono yoru ni

Hey,dreamy princess

Let's make a wish together

Get Ready?

I can tell fairy tales for you

...& just for me

Namida ga koboretemo

Ima wa nani mo kikanaide

It's OK…

Nanika ga kuzuretemo

Ki ni shinaide

Can you come to get

Some Ice creams with me "Sure I can!", Inuyasha shouted.

Can you bake a pinky cup cakes

With me together "Ooh Ooh, Me me!", Miroku shouted.

Get Ready?

Then if you come!

I'll sing for you

...& just for me

Nanika ga kowaretemo

Yeah baby

Nan ni mo iwanaide

Koe wo koroshite nomikonde

Get Ready?

I can tell fairy tales for you

...& just for me

Namida ga koboretemo

Ima wa,

Don't say anything!

It's just for you

"Yeah man!! It's just for us!", Inuyasha shouted to Rin. Laughter could be heard. Angry growls could be heard from Sesshoumaru. As he walked up the stage and hug Rin, his eyes were staring at Inuyasha angrily. "I'm sorry, but I'm just kidding!", Inuyasha said nervously. Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru and take his hand. "The last song I'm going to sing, it's a request by Kagome, Sango and Ayame. 'Everyday at the bus stop'. Inuyasha you better listen carefully same to you Miroku and Kouga.", Rin said, her hand still holding unto Sesshoumaru.

"Actually, I compose this song with Jakotsu during High School for someone we knew. We had feelings for them yet we do not dare to say it out.", Rin said softly. "Enjoy."

Come on baby, Dancin' star

I saw you what I thought was just

You love you

Madobe ni kirakira boshi

Building fantasy in my heart

Hey baby, Love is there you know itsumo

Me ga au tabi kono mune ga itai

Kare koso ga supaa sutaa

My feeling setsunakute

Everyday at the bus stop

Yeah, beating of my heart never stops

(I'm a dreamer)

Hoshi ni negai wo

Koi koso ima subete

You're my only twinkling star

At night I've been dreamin' about you, baby

Koi to nazuketa yozora ni

Taema nai ai wo

Stand by my side and be with me datte

Doushiyou, His face is everywhere

Oh my god, Doushite konna ni

My feeling tomaranai

Everyday I dream of you

I cannot wait to see my guy again

(You're my lover)

We almost kiss in my sleep

Baby, come back to my dream again

At the bus stop

At the bus stop

Everyday at the bus stop

(Lalala)

Yeah, I'll never stop

I'll never stop

Baby I'll never stop

(Loving you)

I'm coming to the way to you

I saw you what I thought was just

You love you

Kyou koso koe kaketai

What are you gonna do this weekend?

Furimuite kinou yori mo

Ki ga tsuite ashita wa motto

Kyou mo daisuki yappari

My feeling ai shiteru

Everyday at the bus stop

Yeah beating of my heart never stops

(I'm a dreamer)

If you choose me, then you will understand

How fast my heart pops

Everyday I dream of you

I cannot wait to see my guy again

(You're my lover)

We almost kiss in my sleep

Baby, come back to my dream again

Sesshoumaru heart ache. Has Rin sang this song for someone else? The person she love is not him? 'Yes, it must be for someone else, not me. Besides, I'm a demon, how could she, a human fall in love with me? It's a mistake! I should not have love her! It's no use now…', Sesshoumaru thought and let go of Rin's hand. He walked down the stage and ran out of the Ballroom.

Everyone was shocked that Sesshoumaru ran out of the room. Tears fell from Rin's eyes. Rin wanted to chase after Sesshoumaru, but she was stopped dead at her tracks as she coughed. "Rin are you ok?", Jakotsu went towards her and asked. As Rin opened her eyes, she saw blood on her hands. "Blood?", Jakotsu exclaimed. Soon, Rin feels weak, everything around her is blurry, the last thing she saw was Jakotsu's face before she closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was in his room, crying, a razor blade at his hand. "She does not love me. Why? Why must I fall in love with a human? After all this years…", he said softly as he slid the razor blade deep into his left wrist. Blood drip onto the wooden floor. Soon, he was on the floor, unconscious.

"Damn! Blood! Quick, Sesshoumaru's room!", Inuyasha said as they ran towards the room. They opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru lying on a pool of blood, quickly they carried him out of his room and head for the hospital.

(In the hospital)

"He is alright, except he became much more depressed. I've given him some medicine to eat. Take it daily, two times. He have to had his bandaged changed daily and had some antiseptic sprayed on it. Overall, he will recover but he had to come back to have he check up after three days.", the doctor said to Inutaisho as Sesshoumaru just stared at the ground, his head low.

As they walked, they saw Inuyasha outside a ward. "How is Rin?", Inutaisho asked. "She's fine. It's just that the sudden use of her voice damages her voice box a little as she is not used to talking for a long time. She have to stayed for more observation though. The doctors feared that she could no longer uses her voice box anymore.", Inuyasha said sadly. Sesshoumaru heard as he ran into the ward. Rin was lying on the bed, face pale. "I'm getting her out here. Prepare the papers and get them ready for me to sign.", Sesshoumaru said coldly to the doctor and gave him a glare that says: disobey me and you die. Soon, an unconscious Rin is going to Inutaisho's estate.


End file.
